Luis Navarro
|nacimiento = 7 de octubre de 1990 |lugar_nacimiento = Estado de México |pais = México |nacionalidad = Mexicano |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = PLLClarkWilkins.ogg |demo2 = IT-HenryJoven.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Navarro thumb|right|230px Luis Navarro es un actor de doblaje y de teatro mexicano. Actualmente se desempeña en ambas ramas a la vez. The Flash Season5.png|Barry Allen / Flash (2ª voz) en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, su personaje más conocido. Genzo_Wakabayashi_%28Captain_Tsubasa_-_LLR%29.jpg|Genzō Wakabayashi en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RobinTitans1x02.png|Dick Grayson / Robin en Titans, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Harvey CAS.png|Harvey Kinkle en El mundo oculto de Sabrina, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bobprofile.jpg|Bob el Tomate en VeggieTales en casa y VeggieTales en la ciudad. WWwMtqm.jpg|Brody en Top Wing. Lightspeed flash.png|Flash Velocidad de la Luz en One Punch Man. Kyle (C&T).png|Kyle en Carole & Tuesday. Stinger anime.png|Stinger también en One Punch Man. Riverdalesweetpea.png|Sweet Pea en Riverdale. Bowersniño ITC201.png|Henry Bowers en IT (Eso) y en IT: Capítulo dos. RaviShawBlueRanger.png|Ravi Shaw / Beast Morpher Ranger Azul en Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. ColeEwingLabRats.jpg|S3-Sebastian en Lab Rats. Marcelo.png|Marcelo Mahla en Juacas. Yasutora Chad Sado (película 2018).jpg|Yasutora "Chad" Sado en la pelicula Live Accion de Bleach. Zombies - Bucky.jpg|Bucky en Zombies. LSPC Simon.png|Simon (2ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales. Rojo (B-TB).jpg|Rojo en B: The Beginning. Professor Pyg.jpg|Profesor Pyg en Gotham. Kyle Moore - SU.png|Kyle Moore en la versión de Cinemex de Status Update: Actualiza tu universo. GOTYoungNed.png|Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark (joven) en Juego de tronos. Winston-character-web-desktop-2.png|Winston en El otro reino. 454546215.png|Hudson en Jessie. TimStaffen-BR.png|Tim Staffell en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. Ronan-0.png|Ronan en Screechers Wild. PrincipeKieranBPS.jpg|Principe Kieran en Barbie y la puerta secreta. LLdMM Neal.png|Neal en La ley de Milo Murphy. Grady MarvelSM.png|Grady Scraps en Spider-Man de Marvel. Marzel.jpg|Principe Marzel en Elena de Avalor. Cal Kestis SWJFO.png|Cal Kestis (Cameron Monaghan) en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order Jar jar main image.png|Jar Jar Binks en Disney Infinity. JohnnyQuick LegoDCSuperVillains.png|Johnny Quick en Lego DC Super-Villains. Lukas-minecraft-story-mode-40.7.jpg|Lukas en Minecraft: Modo historia Aasim TWD.jpg|Aasim en The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Noah-Centineo.jpg|Voz recurrente de Noah Centineo. Matt-shively-08.jpg|Voz ocasional de Matt Shively. Filmografía Películas [[Noah Centineo|'Noah Centineo']] *Peter Kavinsky en A todos los chicos: P.D. Todavía te quiero (2020) * Brooks Rattigan en La cita perfecta (2019) * Jamey en Sierra Burgess es una loser (2018) * Peter Kavinsky en A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré (2018) [[Nicholas Hamilton|'Nicholas Hamilton']] * Henry Bowers en IT: Capítulo dos (2019) * Henry Bowers en IT (Eso) (2017) Otros: *Brad Davis (Remy Hii) en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) (tráiler) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Yu Koyanagi) en Bleach (2018) *Kyle Moore (Ross Lynch) en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) *Tim Staffell (Jack Roth) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) *Bucky (Trevor Tordjman) en Zombies (2018) *Will Beamonl (Hayden Christensen) en El último disparo (2017) *Ash Baker (Jackson White) en SPF-18 (2016) *Jimmy Fallon, Jason Kennedy en Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Bones (Iain De Caestecker) en Río perdido (2014) *Zachary "Zach" Orfman (Dane DeHaan) en Mi novia es una zombi (2014) *Jonas (Brenton Thwaites) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) (2da. versión) *Bart Hartley (Matt Shively) en Cómo crear el chico ideal (2014) *Voces adicionales en Un amor inquebrantable (2019) *Voces adicionales en Nosotros (2019) *Voces adicionales en Mentes poderosas (2018) *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) *Voces adicionales en Escalofríos (2015) *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) Series animadas *Bob Tomate en VeggieTales en casa *Ronan / Nitebite en Screechers Wild *Lukas en Minecraft: Modo historia *Brody en Top Wing *Dawn en Infinity Nado *Neal (ep. 20) en La ley de Milo Murphy *Grady Scraps en Spider-Man de Marvel *Principe Marzel en Elena de Avalor *Voces adicionales en Littlest Pet Shop *Voces adicionales en Viva el Rey Julien *Voces adicionales (temp. 6-8) en Un show más *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Películas animadas *Principe Kieran en Barbie y la puerta secreta *Jack en Jack and the Cuckoo-Clok Heart *Voces adicionales en Grandes héroes *Voces adicionales en Corgi: Un perro real Series de televisión Grant Gustin *[[Flash (personaje)|'Barry Allen / Flash']]' / Savitar' (Flash del futuro) en Flash temp. 3, ep. 54 *[[Flash (personaje)|'Barry Allen / Flash']] en Flecha temp. 5, ep. 100 *[[Flash (personaje)|'Barry Allen / Flash']] en Leyendas del mañana temp. 2, ep. 23 Noah Crawford *Ernie Plotz en Bizaardvark *Gabriel Andrews en Agente K.C. Otros: * Rodney en Deber y vergüenza (2020) * Sofiane en Mortal (2019) *Okhan en The Protector (2019) *Sam (ep. 2) en Sex Education (2019) *Ravi Shaw / Beast Morpher Ranger Azul (Jazz Baduwalia) en Power Rangers: Beast Morphers (2019-presente) *Dick Grayson / Robin I / Nightwing (Brenton Thwaites) en Titanes (2018-presente) *Harvey Kinkle (Ross Lynch) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina (2018-presente) *Marcelo Mahla (Eike Duarte) en Juacas (2017-presente) *Andrew Davies (Jack Doolan) en White Gold (2017-presente) *Sweet Pea (Jordan Connor) en Riverdale (2017-presente) *Profesor Pyg (Michael Cerveris) en Gotham (2017-presente) *Winston (C.J. Byrd-Vassell) en El otro reino (2016) *Hudson (Matt Shively) en Jessie *Ernesto (Eddy Martin) en Yo no lo hice (2015) *Clark Wilkins (Titus Makin Jr.) en Lindas mentirosas (2015) *Ned Stark (joven) en El juego de tronos *S3-Sebastian (Cole Ewing) Lab Rats *Greg Turk (Aaron Craven) en Flash *Voces adicionales en Los guerreros wasabi *Voces adicionales en Sons of Anarchy *Voces adicionales en Sense8 *Voces adicionales en Policías de Chicago *Voces adicionales en Chicago Fire *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Disney / Marvel) Anime *Genzō Wakabayashi en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Flash Velocidad de la Luz / Stinger en One Punch Man *Rojo en B: The Beginning *Simon (2da voz) en Los siete pecados capitales *Yaku en Kengan Ashura *Kyle en Carole & Tuesday *Voces adicionales en La magia de Zero *Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas de Anime *Voces adicionales en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas *Voces adicionales en Mary y la flor de la hechicera *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity Telenovelas y series brasileñas Chay Suede *Ícaro Batista dos Santos en Segundo sol (2018) *Pedro Guedes Leiton (joven) en Sombras del ayer (2016) *Rafael Marcondes en Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) Nicolas Prattes *Samuel Tercena de Faria "Samuca" en El tiempo no para (2018-2019) *Zacarías Silveira Santiago "Zac" en Rock story (2016-2017) Otros *Sergio Amaral (João Pedro Zappa) en Los días eran así (2017) *Daniel (Lucas Lucco) en Sol naciente (2017) *Enéas Braga (Johnnas Oliva) en Aguanta corazón (2016) Videojuegos * Cal Kestis (Cameron Monaghan) en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order * Muchacho / Julie Agustin en Wolfenstein: Youngblood * Johnny Quick / Hombre en pánico en Lego DC Super-Villains * Danny Li/ Blackjack (Eddie Shin) en Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Aasim en The Walking Dead: The Final Season * Jar Jar Binks en Disney Infinity Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Labo *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX - Keywords Studios México (desde 2018) *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020